Stratusfied Addiction
by Shanesgurl
Summary: He was her drug, an addiction she couldn't fight
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dirty Addiction

Author: Shanesgurl

Disclaimer: I don't own any superstars or divas, they are all property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.

Summary: He was her drug, an addiction she just couldn't fight.

888888888888888888888

-Addict-

Stratusfaction guaranteed doesn't even begin to tell the story of Trish Stratus. When people look at the tiny blonde bombshell all they see is beauty and brains. They see a hard working young woman whose come a long way and earned her right to be record holding Women's Champion. Soft and fluff, the kind of woman young girls could look up to. She didn't carry on affairs in the locker room or have an ego. She was friends with everyone, and everyone loved her. To some Trish Stratus was angel, but he knew different. Trish was beautiful and talented. She liked to smile and sign autographs. She loved her fans and her life, but he was her escape. He knew how to bring out the woman inside. The woman who swears and drinks. The woman who liked to be taken charge of and held down. To everyone else in the WWE Trish was untouchable, but to him she tainted. No one else could touch her. She was the light among the filth. In front of the cameras and fans she was perfect and primped. Not a hair out of place or make up smudged. But late at night, she was wild.

She liked to be tied up and smacked. She liked to be called dirty things and scratch. Trish Stratus was a wildcat behind closed doors, and she was all his. It didn't matter that she never spoke a word to him during the day, or vowed a million times that it was over. But just like clock work she always came back. There wasn't much talking involved, just as long as she got what she wanted. It didn't matter that he treated her like a slut. She was his slut, and nothing would ever change that. Over the years in this business he'd been fined, slapped, and ignored for his disgusting treatment of women, but Trish thrived on it. She was perfection, but with him she was free. She was taken and used. Fucked out of her mind, and she could forget. He was her drug, an addiction she couldn't fight. And tonight would be no different.

RAW had gone off the air hours ago, and the hotel bar had emptied. Drunk superstars had staggered off to their rooms, leaving this hotel quiet. He'd long since drank himself into oblivion, and pissed off a concierge or two. He'd danced with every beautiful ring rat he could find, and received one of the best blow jobs of his life. Courtesy of a silicon enhanced brunette with a pair of Angelina Jolie lips. The sexy young woman had one of the best mouths and bodies he'd seen in a while, but it had ended so soon. Of course the bitch had had a boyfriend at the bar, and he'd almost had his ass handed to him. But it wasn't unusual for that incident to happen, so he always viewed it as an appetizer.

"The best is yet to come." He scoffed at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was somewhere around four am, but he was just now getting out the shower. His muscled tanned body dripping water all over the place. His own reflection told him it was enough to make any girl drool. The young man knew he was sexy and played it to the best of advantage. He'd been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the last ten minutes, pretending not to hear the person moving around inside the room. He knew it was her. Just like clock work, she snuck into his room and probably his bed. His mouth began to water at the thought of what she might be wearing tonight. Maybe it would be the red teddy. Or the purple thong. Maybe nothing at all if he had his way. He smirked at himself once more in the mirror, and wrapped the hotel towel around his waist. It wasn't very secure, riding low on his hips. It really didn't matter, because it wouldn't be there long. He smiled once more at the man in the mirror and flung the door open. The room was dark except for the light of one candle burning on the bedside table. It smells like vanilla and ginger, but the smell he focuses on most is hers. She always smells like lilacs, and tonight is no difference. Her flowing blonde mane is the first thing he spots, as the rest of her body is hidden beneath the comforter. There's no sound, at least not yet. There's never any need for words. Just get what they want and nothing more. The towel falls from his waist as he kneels down to the bed. She turns over slowly, her hazel eyes blazing. The blonde bombshell knows what she wants. And he's more than willing to give it to her. Reaching for her wrists roughly, he pinned her down to the mattress. God she was a great kisser, he realized with pleasure, and he fell on her at once, driving his tongue into her mouth with an intensity that made him long for more to come. He ground his body into her with the same intensity and gripped her wrists tighter. She purred lowly in pain, but the feel of his erection set her writing so that the fell from the bed to the floor. He fell on top of her, but as suddenly as he'd fallen he moved. He withdrew his mouth from hers and roughly began sampling the rest of her beautiful tanned skin. Licking her face, neck, ears, and biting at her nipples was driving her wild. The Canadian diva was writing uncontrollably beneath him. He smiled with satisfaction. Slowly, he reached for her hair and yanked her back onto the mattress by it. She yelped, but didn't put up a fight. He threw her roughly onto the mattress and stood over her menacingly.

"Good slut. Now beg for it." He growled at her. Trish just stared up at him with those hazel eyes. For a moment, he saw a look of disgust in her eyes, but it was gone just as quickly. He tried to remember that this is what she wanted. With renewed vigor the blonde woman smiled.

"Please..." It was a purr from her lips, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed the condom off of the side table. Tearing the package open, he seated himself quickly. Within in the moment he was inside her willing body. His movements were erratic, and Trish was screaming. He reached up covering her mouth, and felt her teeth bite into his flesh. He kept his movements harder and harder, feel her nails scratch his back. It would leave marks in the morning, but he could always blame it on a ring rat. The young man continued to roughly enter her with so much force she was sliding across the bed.

His back was bleeding from the scratches. Her wrists were turning black and blue from how tight he'd been holding them, but they couldn't stop. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He had complete control of her, and she was his. He went over the edge at the same moment she did. Collapsing on top of the blonde, he found he couldn't move. No orgasm in his life had been that powerful. They lay there for a long time, and he eventually dozed.

He awoke a while later to find himself alone in bed. The alarm clock read ten am, and the blonde bombshell was no where to be found. But it really was no suprise. Trish never stayed all night. It would taint the image in the light of day. She was perfection, and the night would be forgotten. There would be more autographs and cameras. She'd slap on that smile and kick ass. Because she was true Stratusfaction. But once it turned dark,she'd follow her addiction. That addictio always led her right back into his hands. She could never beat the addiction. It was dirty and wrong. Just what she needed, and Randy Orton was more than willing to keep being her supplier.

88888888888888888

Well I'm back at it again. I know this story is a little darker than my last one, but it came into my head after watching Cruel Intentions. Now this story has nothing to do with the movie, but obsession and addiction seemed like a good idea. So I hope my fans enjoy this and please review. I promise to update soon.


	2. Warmth & Heat

Title: Stratusfied Addiction

Author: Shanesgurl

Disclaimer: I don't own any superstars or divas, they are all property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.

AN: Thank you to all of my readers and reviews. I'm not sure where exactly this story is going, but we'll have to wait and see.

-Warmth & Heat-

June 2006

Rumors were flying around the locker room. 'He' was coming back to the WWE. It had only been a short two months of suspension, but the management had decided to reinstate him. Only this time he was returning to RAW. Trish Stratus could barely believe her own ears when the announcement arrived.

RAW was in Pittsburgh for the night, but she and a couple of other divas had decided to go shopping for the afternoon. She, Maria, and Candice had spent the afternoon browsing shops and finally stopped for lunch.

"This has to be the best prime rib I've ever tasted." Maria giggled as she dug into her meal. Trish still found herself surprised at how much the tiny young woman could eat. Maria called it a high metabolism, but Trish guessed something else. But in the WWE, personal problems were meant to be personal. McMahon rule number one.

"No way. The best prime rib is WWE made." Candice remarked as she ate her salad. When both women stared at her in confusion she laughed. "Hello! Have anyone of you ever tried JR's cooking?" All three divas giggled. JR was a well known cook in the WWE and as of late had his own cook book.

"No you have to try his baby back ribs. The ones he made for McMahon's Fourth of July bash last year were delicious." Trish commented. But she also remembered JR's ribs weren't the only thing popular that night. But it was too late.

"I heard JR's cooking wasn't the only thing that took the show last year." Candice gleamed. She hadn't been in the WWE long, but rumors were everything. Maria leaned in closer begging to know the scoop.

"Candice it's just a rumor." Trish interrupted her, trying to stop from hearing the story.

"If you say so. But according to the story, Randy and a mysterious diva were caught wasted in the McMahon hot tub. And...they weren't just talking!" Maria broke out into a fit of giggles, while Trish chose to stay silent. She knew exactly the incident Candice was referring to, because she had been a part of it. Thank god Paul and Stephanie could keep a damn secret. It hadn't been meant to happen, but that night had been the beginning.

888888

The McMahon Fourth of July party was always a highlight in the WWE. It was one of the few nights a year that the business was put on hold. The McMahon mansion in Connecticut was open to any wrestler and families. The party was about having fun and relaxing. Trish hadn't really planned on going, but Lillian had talked her into it. It would have been easier to spend the holiday with family, but most of her own were in France. So with reluctance she'd gone to the party. Probably ate a little too much barbeque and drank even more. She'd tried to make herself happy, but the blonde had been depressed for a long while. Her career was spectacular and her fans were amazing. There had been a few bumps and bruises along the way, but for the better as she saw it. She was at the top of the world, but she was alone. Sure she had a million friends and admirers. She was the beautiful blonde diva, perfection at it's best. Her entire night she spent watching all of her co-workers enjoy themselves. She just continued to pound one Corona after another. It was slowly giving her the numbness of mind she craved. The fireworks display had started sometime around ten, and she'd taken off in a drunken stagger.

All the guests had crowded towards the pool area for the fireworks display as Trish headed towards the east side of the estate. It was mostly just lawn furniture and landscape, but at last she found what she was looking for. The hot tub was off in a man made grove looking secluded and comforting. Never in her life could Trish picture herself doing what she did, but the alcohol and loneliness were leading her. Without care she stripped herself nude and quickly slid into the hot tub. Sighing, she relaxed into the water and closed her eyes. The warm water soothing her, and the alcohol making her brain fuzzy. She didn't even notice anyone else until the water splashed with a companion. The motion of the water caused the Canadian diva to open her eyes. And from that moment on, she would regret it. Her companion was the worst person she could have ever run into.

"Go away." She gritted her teeth and moved further away. The young man just smiled. He was just so pompous!

"How could I walk away from this?" His eyes staring at her nude body. There were only two options. She could either sit here and suffer the company of this arrogant ass or lose her dignity. Stepping out of the tub wouldn't have been the best option, but the look in his eyes wasn't helping.

"Don't you have someone else to be terrorizing? Possibly one of the diva search girls?" Trish tried to sound uncaring, but she'd heard the rumors. He was the one superstar meant to be avoided. Instead of answering, the young man leaned in closer. She pushed herself further back, but froze when she felt his hand on her bare thigh.

"Why would I want to be with a girl, when I could be with a woman?" His growl sent shivers up her spine, but common sense took control. She tried to move over to the side, but he kept moving closer.

"Randy, no." Were her only words, but he quickly silenced her with his lips. He was rough and harsh, but she fought to push him off. His hands were roaming naked flesh causing little bits of electricity in his palms wake. Every place he touched came to life, but common sense knew it had to stop. Biting his tongue finally got him to pull away. He wiped the blood from his mouth, but the look in his eyes was pure lust.

"Oh so rough is how you want to play." He grinned ear to ear like the cat who ate the canary and lunged. He quickly pinned her to side of the hot tub with his body weight. Water splashed over the sides as she tried to fight it. Tried to fight the way it felt. The way his fingers digging into her arms and the sensation of his tongue on her neck. It was a huge mistake. She kicked and punched at him, and he fell back. Temporarily stunned, Trish took the opportunity to try to flee, but he caught her from behind. She didn't scream. He caught her waist and flung her around. Her front slammed into the side of the tub, as she continued to fight. She knew if she fought hard enough she could have gotten away. But something deep inside stopped her. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she knew what she was about to do was probably the biggest mistake of her life, but the alcohol and depression were softening her up. She'd wanted to feel something for so long. To feel alive, and that was the way she felt in that moment. She stopped fighting.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Stephanie McMahon's angry voice had brought Trish to her senses that night, but not for that long.

888888

August 2006

Make up. Check. Tights. Check. Condoms... Trish felt her train of thought stop immediately. RAW had just ended, and finding herself packing up things for the hotel. For the past two months the rubbers hadn't even been thought of. Sex was just not an option. She wasn't sure if intelligence or the suspension had ended her reason. He'd made a triumphant return a couple of months ago, and she'd done her best to avoid him. Avoidance was the best way to fight. She'd seen him with the different divas and ring rats. But the funny thing is she isn't jealous.

"Hey chicka...hurry up! The vans are leaving!" Trish hears Melina shout through the locker room before exiting. Of course...all she'd need is to get stuck at the arena. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, the blonde diva hurried off. Reaching the arena garage, she leapt into the last available van. The driver didn't seem happy with her last minute arrival, but he stowed her bag in the back obediently. It wasn't until The van was on it's way to the hotel that she took notice of her companions. With a quick peak over her shoulder, fluorescent colors gave away to the man's identity. It shouldn't have surprised her. Luck just wasn't her gift. A look to the front seat made her stomach churn. Black t-shirt. Tan skin. Tattoos.

"Oh...shit." She whispered under her breath. But couldn't seem to focus as the southern soft voice came from behind.

"Now darlin...is that anyway to greet an old friend?" With words so soft Trish felt the goose bumps. She was trapped. Temptation in the front, and warmth in the back.

"She always has that dirty mouth." The cocky voice from the front, accompanied by the man twisting in his seat. Blue eyes weighing her. Any other woman may have been thrilled to be seated in this van at the moment, but not for the blonde. She was trapped in a insignificant minivan with the two men she'd thought were gone from her life for good.

"Ah...the infamous Jeff Hardy. Mr. High Flyer as I hear it. Or is it just high these days?" Trish winced at the comment, but was too afraid to turn around. She tried to imagine herself outside the situation, but life had a funny way of biting her in the ass.

"Nah...it's easier to fly for real. You should try it sometime superstar." Jeff chuckled and leaned back in the seat. Randy just smiled in the way that men do in their bonding ritual. Trish just chose to stay silent. There was too much to handle. Too much that had led her to the state she was in now. Too much history...too much temptation. She'd tried to recover the former woman she'd been before last summer, but it was all about to be blown away.

"Here we are folks." The drivers un-naturally cheerful voice greeted them to the hotel. As soon as the van was to a stop, Trish was the first to leap out. The driver took longer than expected, and soon she the blonde diva found herself entering the Grande lobby accompanied by two very different men. Both shared only one thing and at one time or another it had been her.

"Randy! Randy! Oh my god there he is!"

"Randy!"

"Orton!" A pack of young women flew at them as they entered the hotel. All young, skinny, and beautiful. Ring Rats. As the official title they'd been given years ago. They all flocked Randy at once, pushing both Trish and Jeff off to the side. The legend killer just smiled at his admirers and ate up the attention for all it was worth. Trish just sighed with disregard and headed toward the main desk. After receiving her room key she quickly fled the scene.

88888888888888888

A long steaming shower and bag of Doritos seemed to help calm Trish's nerves as she climbed underneath the hotel bed spread. She was slowly getting used to spending nights alone over the past couple of months, but the thought of temptation made it a little hard. The lines had become so blurry between the decisions she'd made. When she'd started in this company so many odd years ago she'd dreamed of becoming famous a role model. She'd wanted to prove that women could be strong and beautiful. She had done just that, and had gone on to become a record holding women's champ. She had been on the rise when the depression had set in. The Canadian diva was at the top of her game, but she'd learned fast it was really lonely at the top.

A knock at her hotel door brought her from her own musings. A look at the clock showed it was well after 2AM.

"What the hell?" Trish grumbled as she rose from the bed. Padding across the carpet deep down she hoped. A little piece of her wanted it to be "him". It hadn't happened in a long time, but loneliness tended to do this. With a quick look through the peep hole all the air left her lungs. Rainbow colors and southern charm.

Reluctantly, she pulled open the door. The same man stood in front of her now clad in a identical wife beater and baggy pants as three years ago. Oh god...

Addiction had become a very strong thing in their lives a few years ago, and still remained in hers. They'd made that connection and fatal mistake. Now there he stood.

"Hello Trisha..." The nickname he'd given her long ago. The same man she'd been addicted to. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She tried to put up the wall. The wall she'd been building for a long time.

"Alright have it your way. But before I go, I want you to know something." Trish tried to breath.

"Not now..." She begged.

"It wasn't just an addiction. Drugs were just our way to hide." With that he walked away. She was tempted to call him back. Tempted to open the door a chase after him, but she couldn't. So instead she'd done the one thing she'd vowed never to do again. It only took two minutes to change into the slinky silk and find the room. With one knock, it flung open to reveal a bare tanned chest and a cocky smile.

"I knew you'd come back." Of course she could. He was her addiction now and nothing could change that.

8888888

Ok folks I know it's been a while, but after watching RAW the idea to continue popped into my head. I don't know where it's going still, but I love drama so you're in for a treat.


End file.
